In recent years, there are many mobile phone terminals with a foldable form being sold in order to realize protection and enlargement of a display screen and prevention of malfunction in the mobile phone terminal at the time of not using the mobile phone terminal. Moreover, a digital camera function and a television function are incorporated to many mobile phone terminals by multi-functionalization of the mobile phone terminal. In this case, the mobile phone terminal that can be folded with a display screen on the front has been developed for purposes such as improvement in the operability as a digital camera, television viewing or using the display screen as a touch panel in the state that the mobile phone terminal is folded.
An example of mounting the display screen and an operation button on separate housings is explained using the following PTLs 1 and 2.
PTL 1 discloses a configuration of a mobile telephone set body with a key and a mobile telephone set with a display unit that is slidably stored to the mobile telephone set.
PTL 2 discloses a configuration of a mobile telephone set that opens and closes an upper housing with a liquid crystal display screen and a lower housing with an operation button and the like using a slide mechanism, and an antenna expands and contracts by a movement of the upper housing.
Although in the mobile telephone set disclosed in PTLs 1 and 2, the display screen and the operation button are mounted on separate housings, a form to fold the display screen is not mentioned. Therefore, a configuration example of a mobile phone terminal that enables folding with the display screen on the front is explained using PTL 3 below.
PTL 3 discloses a foldable mobile phone terminal to which a display unit is rotatably connected. The display unit of the foldable mobile phone terminal disclosed in PTL 3 is connected to a U-shaped coupling member that surrounds the circumference of the display unit. In the U-shaped coupling member, a stopper rib is provided at the connection point with the display unit so that the display unit does not rotate 180 degrees or more. Further, the U-shaped coupling member includes a movable axis and an anchor axis, and the display unit can be anchored by locking the movable axis.